Just Fiction
by xfalloutgirlx
Summary: [a Literati oneshot] To her, he's fiction. Not real.


**Just Fiction**

**-a Literati one-shot-**

**disclaimer: i dont own jess so i stole him. hes locked up in my basement right now. okay so i didnt steal him. hey i dont even have a basement. but a girl can dream right?**

**a/n: okay youre really gonna have to know the story of jess and rory to get all the references in this one. this starts basically when jess first comes to SH and goes from there. im just gonna ignore their horrible, sordid ending okay? lets pretend they lived happily ever after. also, no one's name is ever used so heres a guide: she - rory; he - jess; the Prince - dean (yuck). everything else is pretty obvious i guess. anyway, i hope u like it. i know its kinda out there but i needed something to do. thanx.**

* * *

To you, he's just fiction. Not real. Something you can't touch. 

He's like the Brothers Grimm. A dark fairy tale. Exciting and scary all at the same time.

He's like the novel that draws you in, further and further, until you're lost in its pages. A smirk, a comment and you want more.

But then Prince Charming comes around and your own fairy tale, a much happier one, envelopes you again. All muted pastels and shiny smiles.

And it makes you want to scream.

Instead, you find your way closer to him. You push on the edges of your glass house, watching the cracks form.

Your actions confuse those around you and it only serves to make you angrier. They picture you as a little girl, someone always perfect. You have been that girl, and it made you happy. But as you grew, your surroundings became less than wonderful.

Your father, the King, abandons you. Again and again. Your grandparents, so rich and pretentious, criticize.

And it makes you question.

So when he comes, offering change, you are tempted. He represents every you're not. He's dark and cynical. Sarcastic and unaffected. Yet perfect.

He challenges you. Makes you question everything around you. Makes you feel real. He throws your world spinning. But then he catches you when you fall.

And you do find yourself falling. For him. In every sense of the phrase.

It is not flowers and candy like your Prince. But truth and caring and consequences.

So you kiss him. And your glass house smashes into millions of tiny pieces. Your fairy tale is shattered and for once, you feel free.

But when you pull away, reality crashes. He is no longer fiction. He is real and solid and undeniably there.

So you run. Run far away from your charming life to figure it all out. Your new reality is staggering and you feel maybe you should have left well enough alone. Let your Prince love you.

But as you sit in your Washington tower, you realize that you don't love the Prince. And that your fairy tale had been a lie for a long time.

So you go back. And feel your first heartbreak.

You fight with him, but you don't know that he is just as hurt. Hurt that you ran. So you let your Prince save you once again, let him carry you away onhis white horse. But you look back, tears falling as you watch your beautiful new reality fade into the same blinding lights.

Now you pretend. And so does he.

You smile at your Prince, but your eyes wander at the same time. Looking for a different kind of prince.

He kisses the girl, but his thoughts are on someone else. Imagining it is her instead.

Then it is the night of the Ball. And the celebrations go on way past midnight. You dance with your Prince. But he is there, watching.

You argue, love simmering low under the hate. And the Prince sees it. So he shouts and leaves you for good. The first un-Prince like move he has ever made.

He defends you. And then is shocked when you finally admit your feelings. That you wanted this all along.

He confesses as well. Even though you are crying, you are happy. Hearing his words.

Because now he is non-fiction. Something real. You can touch him. Kiss him.

He is no longer the fairy tale. But the truth. All the things that you want.

You are not Romeo and Juliet. Not Tristan and Isolde. But you don't want to be. You realize that the ideal is not perfect. It hurts and makes you cry. It makes mistakes and forgets. But now, the happy times are real. The kisses and touches. The confessions and smiles. They are worth everything.

Because now you are together. A work of brilliance. The next great love story.

_And they lived happily ever after..._

* * *

**okay i dont know where this came from. i was thinking about writing an angsty drama piece about them. you know, their doomed relationship. but hey, im a sucker for happy endings. and for all things jess. **

**-rylie**


End file.
